The rapid development of optical technology, especially optical communication technology, has increased the importance of various kinds of optical devices. Particularly important among these optical devices are optical detectors. High sensitivity and high speed are among characteristics of importance for optical detectors used in optical communication systems. Also of importance are high signal gain and high reliability as well as ease in maintaining the optical detector device under typical commercial operating conditions.
A number of references are useful as background in this area of technology. Particularly illuminating is an article entitled "Recent Developments in Monolithic Integration of InGaAsP/InP Optoelectronic Devices" by U. Koren et al, IEEE Transaction on Microwave Theory and Techniques, MTT-30 (10), October 1982, pp. 1641-1649. Another article useful in understanding the invention is entitled "A Self-Aligned In.sub.0.53 Ga.sub.0.47 As Junction Field-Effect Transistor Grown by Molecular Beam Epitaxy" by D. Wake et al, IEEE Electron Device Letters, EDL-5 (7), July 1984, pp. 285-287.